This invention relates to an improved construction.
In particular this invention relates to a construction suitable for erecting low cost dwellings. More generally, the construction of the present invention may be used in other applications such as garages and industrial and commercial buildings.
In order to provide low cost accommodation, many people elect to erect kit-built homes. Such homes are generally formed as a fixed layout and do not provide the owner with flexibility for the interior arrangement as well as the arrangement of doors, windows and verandas and the like.
Furthermore, where kit-built homes are provided using steel frames, there are a large number of components, including general purpose connectors for connecting one steel section to another steel section, joiner component or such like. Frequently, a special piece has to be fabricated to permit walls, floors, ceilings and roofs to be joined together and/or finished.
Furthermore, the cost of erecting many buildings is significantly affected by the cost of transporting the building components to the site. This cost is often relatively high because building materials are often bulky to transport and shipping costs often relate to the volume of material shipped rather than the weight.
The present invention aims to alleviate at least one of the abovementioned disadvantages and to provide an improved construction which will be reliable and efficient in use. Other advantages of this invention will hereinafter become apparent.